Love?
by Keira-93
Summary: Just a little Oneshot for Tris Circle of Magic and Aja Pendragon . Shoujo-Ai


**A/N:** When I learned that fanfiction had a section for crossovers now, I totally flipped out and had to write this. I've been in love with this insane pairing for months now, still don't know exactly why, so don't ask. Hope you enjoy it.

xXx

Tris lay on her back on her bed one hand fiddling with one of her braids, the other make a small tornado on the floor of her bedroom for her own entertainment. The girl hadn't been having the best day. Her crush was driving her insane by just being themselves, work had been horrible, and life in general felt like it was cursing her. When her door was opened, despite the DO NOT ENTER sign clearly legible on the outer side of the door, she wasn't all to happy.

Aja entered into Tris' room, not really bothering to tell the girl anything knowing the state that she was in. Tris had had a bad day which meant that she had come home and went straight to her rooming, not wanting to talk about it. It was Aja job, as Tris' best friend, to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it.

There was something ironic about the two girls, Tris and Aja, being such good friends. Both girls had bushy flaming red hair and wore thin wire-rimmed glasses. The only difference in their hair was that Tris' hair was always in braids, due to her overpowering magical abilities, and was a little bit of a lighter color red. While Aja normally had her hair pulled back into a high pony-tail and was a deeper shade of red. Today however the girl's hair was laying over her shoulders as she played with it, picked at split ends, while she sat in Tris' desk chair.

"Have you ever thought about love?" Tris finally asked, her little tornado had stopped, but she had started forming small clouds on her ceiling, where she refused to pull her eyes away from.

"Love...?" Aja asked, looking up from her hair, "Not really, I normally have to much else on my mind. But love...love is an interesting thing, I guess. I mean if you think about it, there are so many aspects to love. Love of family, of friends, of pets, of spouses."

Of course, trust Aja to make something like love, seem like it's not as important as most people believe it to be.

"Why? Think you're falling in love?" Aja asked jokingly.

"Hum," Tris thought for a second before turning her head to finally look at the girl, "Maybe."

"What?! Really?" Aja sat up straight in her chair, one of her hands stopped moving half way through her hair as stopped combing through it. Aja paid no attention to the clouds Tris had made earlier that had suddenly moved over her head and started shedding large fluffy snowflakes.

Tris bit her lip, trying not to look into Aja's eyes as she sat up and leaned against the wall. "It's kind of complicated..." Tris trailed off turned her head to look out the window.

Aja stood up brushing a few snow flakes off of her shoulders. Technically they should have melted by the time they hit her skin, it was mid-summer and hot enough to make water boil outside (figuratively speaking), but Tris' magic no doubt had effected to flakes causing them to stay fully formed in the heat. She moved to sit down on the bed next to the other girl and said, "Is that what's upsetting you? You're not sure if this person likes you back or something like that?"

"No it's not that, I'm pretty sure they don't. It's just...it's hard to explain." Tris mumbled.

"Okay," Aja said, she didn't move to leave the room, instead she stayed where she was sitting next to the other girl. If Aja knew one thing about Tris it was that if you left her alone for a while, just to let her think, she would talk.

It was a long wait before Tris, without looking away from the window, said, "What would you think it I said that the person that I liked wasn't a guy?"

Aja paused for a moment smiling slightly even though Tris couldn't see her, "I would say it's about time you figured out your sexuality." Tris turned and looked at Aja shocked. Aja laughed lightly and shook her head as she said "Tris, everyone has know that you were a lesbian for years know. Or at least we all suspected it. I mean while everyone else was off dating all you ever did was sit in your room studying. At first we just thought that you didn't like anyone at the time, but then Briar thought maybe you just were telling us something...and it went off on a tangent from there."

"So you don't care?" Tris asked.

"No. I wouldn't care if you told me that you had fallen in love with a horse, Tris. You're my best and nothing is going to ruin that. Especially not your crush." Aja said, "So are you going to tell me who you like?"

Tris hesitated but she nodded, "It would be easier if I just showed you." And before Aja could say anything Tris pushed her lips up against the other girl's.

Aja froze. She brain stop working and every muscle in her body tensed, just for a second. Then before she was really thinking about what she was doing her body relaxed and she was kissing Tris back.

When they pulled apart Tris was blushing, her cheeks a deeper red than her hair. Aja smiled, "You should have done that sooner." she said, "Maybe I would have thought about love a little bit more."

Tris just shook her head slightly as Aja leaned pulled her forward to kiss her again.

So the day hadn't bad as Tris expected it to be. In fact it was probably one of the best in her life.

xXx

**A/N: **Okay so I might have changed the hair color of Aja, because I think technically she's blonde, but I like her as a red-head better so I'm keeping her that way.Review? Maybe? I personally didn't like it all that much, but maybe you think otherwise, or maybe you think the same thing. I want to know.


End file.
